In recent years, so-called augmented reality techniques have been developed. In an augmented reality technique, for example, visual information such as a character string, a picture, and the like are displayed in a superimposed manner on a marker (object) captured by a camera included in a mobile information terminal. In the augmented reality technique, an AR table that ties visual information to markers is prepared in advance, and when a marker is detected from a camera image, visual information tied to the marker is identified from the AR table, and the visual information is displayed in a superimposed manner on the marker included in the camera image. Accordingly, by merely taking a picture of a marker by a camera, it is possible for a user of a mobile information terminal to confirm the visual information tied to the marker any time. For example, if a marker is attached to a whiteboard and a conference material is tied to the marker, it is possible to display the conference material on the whiteboard.
Related-art techniques have been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-198104 and 2011-170682.